


Squids vs turtles

by Shadowkiller504



Category: Dragon Ball, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Reapers, Reapers get owned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkiller504/pseuds/Shadowkiller504
Summary: The reapers face an unexpected threat during the invasion of earth





	Squids vs turtles

Earth a beautiful planet home to the human race  one of the most inventive and resilient species evolution has ever produced. it is a place of wonder, technological advancement and prosperity. no one can deny the feeling of peace that spreads through their body when gazing upon this green and blue gem in the sky. 

only that beautiful gem isn't so beautiful anymore, its lush green forests have been turned to ash and burnt timber,its crystal blue waters have been polluted with fallen ships and bodies of the dead. the humans glorious structures and buildings have been leveled until they are nothing but rubble and scrap.  What despicable monsters could do such a thing to such a serene place i hear you ask? 

The reapers that's who, a race of sentient ships who believe that in order to preserve organic life they must destroy it whether organics agree or not. They do not give mercy they do not care how peaceful or violent a species is. to them all organic life is the same; a ticking time bomb which will lead to their own destruction.

The reapers should have left the galaxy alone.

 

Commander Jane Shepard looked out upon the earth fists squeezed tight, Jaw clenched shut, tears falling down her cheeks, shaking in anger as she gazed upon her home being burned to the ground by hundreds no thousands of reaper ships. "I warned them but they didn't listen, we could've prepared maybe we could've been ready. Damn those bastards." 

"We couldn't have done anything Shepard not even if we had a hundred more years to prepare" Garrus growled "Those bastards played us, they made sure we followed their chosen path. There was nothing we could've done once we found the relay's we fell into their trap."

Before she could respond the intercom turned on and joker's voice came through he sounded amazed and confused all at once.  "Shepard you should see this, get up to the bridge right now." 

Shepard turned and ran straight towards the elevator garrus hot on her heals. Upon reaching the bridge she ran towards the cockpit where joker was sat in his pilot seat watching in disbelieve he pointed to something outside the ship "Shepard please tell me you're seeing this?" confused Shepard looked to where he was pointing what she saw stunned her if joker and garrus wasn't seeing the exact same thing she would've believed that she had finally snapped.

Out in space were three men just floating there, no spacesuit,no ship nothing. There was a small bald man with what seemed to be no nose he had six marks upon his head which Shepard vaguely remembered symbolized the wearer belonged to a  community of monks. the second man was taller than the other two by quite a large margin, his hair was spiked in all directions somehow not even gravity was affecting it compared to the monk he was quite muscled as if he spent most of his time in the gym.

The third man was standing in front of the other two. this man however looked to be in his sixties he had red rimmed sunglasses, a big bushy beard and while not as muscled as the tall man he was still muscular. All three men wore orange martial arts gi's with the Japanese symbol for turtle on their backs.

"what the hell are those people doing there and how the hell haven't they suffocated yet?" She blurted out. "Joker can we get audio or something?" "Doing it now commander stand by" He typed in a few commands and suddenly everyone on the bridge could hear the three men floating outside.

"Hum you were right my students this earth is in grave danger" the old man spoke in a high voice to who Shepard now knew are the mans students but students of what she wondered. The bald monk responded "Well i guess we need to help even if  it isn't our earth its still our duty to help save it right master?"

"correct let's hurry up and do this boys i don't want to miss my workout show them girls really know how to stretch if you know what i mean he he he ".  

suddenly the three men brought their hands together and drew them back towards their right side. They begun to chant

"KA"

their hands started to glow blue 

"MEH"

suddenly an orb of energy started to grow between their palms.

"AME"

they thrust their hands forward 

"HA"

and suddenly a gigantic beam of blue energy was unleashed from their hands, the beams combined and grew as it sped towards the entire reaper fleet. Suddenly the reapers were engulfed by the beam and all Shepard could see was the light of the beam combined with reapers being ripped apart like they were paper. meanwhile the three men suddenly lowered their arms and the beams slowly dispersed. Once the light cleared Shepard looked out in shock as she saw the entire reaper threat reduced to a pile of molten slag floating in space. 

Years of running around the galaxy trying to figure out a way to defeat these monsters and save her home without success and yet these three strangers did it single handed without even becoming out of breath. 

The silence was suddenly broken as Shepard shouted what could be considered the only appropriate response to what just happened.

 

"HOLY SHIT".

 


End file.
